Bet
by honeyMellon
Summary: Ichigo has a bet to win, but his lover is not going to make it easy for him. PWP one-shot lemon.


**So…I was in the mood for a lemon, and since it doesn't yet fit inside The Roommate, I decided to do a one-shot PWP. **

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

The breath next to his ear tickled. The hands were warm; one planted firmly on his hips, the other cupping the side of his head. His breath hitched as teeth grazed his skin lightly, starting from the earlobe and sliding ever so slowly down along his neck before crawling back up.

Ichigo bit his lip to refrain from whimpering. He would not be able to live it down if he were to lose this bet. And it hadn't even been two minutes into it.

His jaw was suddenly held still, and a hot, eager mouth found his. Ichigo parted his lips and accepted his lover's tongue, loving how smooth and slick it felt along his own. Teeth nipped playfully on his lower lip before suddenly pulling away and delving back to his neck.

Ichigo arched his body, pressing himself flush against the strong chest above him. The heat radiating from his lover enveloped him, threatening to engulf him and burn him to ashes. The hands moved; the one on his hip started to rub little circles over his hip bone, the thumb moving dangerously close to his groin. He was torn between wishing that it would move closer and wishing that it would just stay still. He needed the touch so much, but he didn't know if he would be able to win this bet if it was given to him.

A deep, throaty chuckle rang softly in his ear, as if his lover knew exactly what he was thinking.

Ichigo turned his head to the side in protest.

His lover only laughed harder. When the laughter passed, Ichigo felt the hands move again. They left his body completely, but he could feel them on either side of him, his lover's fingers clutching the sheets tightly as he carved a wet trail down Ichigo's body with his tongue.

Ichigo nearly lost it - too close! - when lips closed over his nipple. A jolt of pleasure coursed through his body and pooled between his legs. He bit harder on his lip and swallowed the moan that was right at the tip of his tongue. He could do this. He would win.

Then his eyes rolled back as a large, calloused hand touched him. The hand stroked him, up…and down, up…and down, slowly and gently at first, then it picked up the pace. Ichigo felt like he was going to choke on his own saliva as he forced himself to remain silent even as every fiber in his being was screaming.

Why, oh why was he so good at this?

Just as Ichigo thought that he was going to spontaneously combust from his pent-up moans and increasingly urgent need for release, his lover pulled away. Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at the face in front of him - the strong jaw, the intensely blue eyes that were dancing with mischief, and the kiss-swollen lips that were curled into a cocky smirk.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and resisted the urge to pout.

The silent challenge was evident, and Ichigo was more determined than ever to win.

His newfound determination almost shattered when he was suddenly taken into that sinful mouth. His toes curled on their own accord, and his hands found the pillows above his head. Still, he managed to keep his mouth shut, though he was sure he was turning purple in the face.

The combination of the steady squeezing from the mouth and the stroking from the skillful tongue was truly a torture in his current state. The pool of heat, the tension in the depth of his loins was becoming overwhelming. He knew he wasn't going to last.

And then the mouth was suddenly gone. Ichigo nearly gasped at the loss but caught himself just in time. Bottomless azure eyes peeked through messy, equally blue bangs to lock on his once more. Ichigo nearly moaned just at the sight of the burning, animalistic lust in his lover's gaze. He throbbed almost painfully, his need for release skyrocketing as he listened to his lover's harsh pants.

Neither of them were going to last.

His lover never looked away, even as he slicked his fingers generously from their well-used bottle of lube, and even as he slowly pressed his fingers into Ichigo.

Ichigo bit down on his lip so hard that he was afraid that it would bleed. The burn from the initial stretching always wrung at least a hiss from him, if not a moan, but today he would not give either. His lover raised an eyebrow as though impressed.

The fingers moved deeper, prodding, stroking, searching. Ichigo shuddered and spread his legs wider for his lover. He was half-hoping that those fingers would not find it tonight, because he didn't think he would be able to refrain himself if they did.

But of course they did. Ichigo threw his head back into the pillows. This time, he tasted blood as his teeth pierced his lip. His limbs trembled. He felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes from his effort. He would win. He would not give in.

He almost sighed in relief when the fingers withdrew, but he wasn't empty for long. His lover gave him a wicked grin and held his hips in place. And then with a swift, powerful thrust, his lover entered him.

Ichigo arched his back, his mouth falling open in a silent - thank god! - scream. His lover paused for a split second before pulling out, only to slam back in with even more force. Ichigo felt himself stretch, his body slowly adjusting to accommodate this familiar invasion.

His lover's face glowed under a sheen of sweat as he moved, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire.

Ichigo nearly cried out when the next thrust brushed against that spot inside him. He clenched his thighs, trapping his lover between his legs and effectively driving the man even deeper into him. His lover stilled for a second as though to collect himself, then he gripped the back of Ichigo's knees and lifted the boy's legs over his shoulders.

Ichigo's fingers tangled in the sheets as his lover pounded into him mercilessly. Usually he would be sobbing by this point, but today he simply clenched his eyes shut and let silent tears slide down his cheeks.

His lover stopped, and then Ichigo felt a hand cup his cheek. He opened his eyes and met his lover's questioning gaze. Smiling, he shook his head. A thumb wiped away his tears. Those hips began to rock again, slowly at first, then his lover once again launched into that same frenzied pace, but this time with their bodies pressed together.

Ichigo was screaming inside. The friction from his lover's taut abdomen was so deliciously intense. His stomach muscles clenched and unclenched as he writhed beneath his lover. And then he broke.

"Grimmjow!"

That single cry opened the flood gates, and Ichigo forgot all about winning. He moaned in time with the roll of his lover's hips, his breath erratic and entirely too fast for his own good.

Grimmjow was not that much better. He, too, abandoned the effort to remain silent, and low, guttural groans tumbled freely from his lips. His eyes were clenched shut in ecstasy, his arms aching under his weight. But he lost himself in Ichigo's tight embrace, letting instincts guide his movements.

"Say…my name," Grimmjow commanded, his lips pressed against Ichigo's. "Say it."

Ichigo rasped, "Grim…ah…Grimmjow!"

"Shit!" Grimmjow cried out once, twice, then with the third cry, he buried himself deep inside his lover and peaked.

Almost at the same time, Ichigo stiffened with a loud, broken cry of Grimmjow's name.

They remained in a tangle of limbs until both were on the verge of falling asleep. Then with a wince, Grimmjow pulled out and rolled to his back next to Ichigo.

"You lost," he announced proudly, grinning at the boy.

* * *

**Ahh, finally got that out of my system. *perverted grin* Off to sleep I go. xP**


End file.
